Jojo's Bizzare Adventure: Unbreakable Blood
by JimPro
Summary: A JoJo themed series taking place in the U.S with modern pop culture references. The series JoJo Joshu Journey is actually in the dark about his stand power until a stressful situation makes it emerge.
1. A speedy recovery

It's a quiet morning in the city of Norfolk Virginia. As birds fly over the beach one can see a refinery in the middle of the ocean owned by the Speedwagon Foundation that aids in Navy operations.

People go to work and live out their life unknowingly living among many...bizzare phenomena. A young highschool student by the name Joshu Journey is sleeping in his bed sprawled out, in his boxers, snoring as his mom slams the door open

"Joshu wakeup! You already missed the bus!"

Joshu flails around, falling out of bed looking around for his clothes. Hopping around putting shoes on and suddenly thinks for a moment why he's even rushing at this point when it registers he missed the bus.

"Wait, just how am I supposed to get to school if I missed the bus ma?"

"How do you think? I'm taking you"

The dread in Joshu's face makes him draw pale. Being seen dropped off by his mom to school is a death sentence to his street cred!

He tells himself it'll be fine as noone will see him driving up. But many students do in fact recognize him coming up the steps out of his mom's car. One girl whispers to another "Is that Joshu? Does he seriously still have his mommy drive him to school?"

The other girl whispers back "isn't it kind of stupid to be judging a boy on his mom taking him to school? I mean all a bus proves is our lack of financial fitness or stable family life. i know my mom can't drive me cause she had her license taken away from DUIs."

"Stop trying to rationalize our social alienating process Karen! Just vaguely giggle so he does most of the judgement on himself."

Both giggle and Josh feels even more defeated. As he's walking to his class he gets smacked in the back of the head by a football.

"Oops, sorry about that my man!"

Joshu peers through his side and its Bryan Adams. One of the school's athletes just playing around with some of the football team before class starts. Joshu grits his teeth despising Bryan because him as well as all the other jocks always get the girls and perks.

"I wish I had some way to show them all...to have my retribution!"

He goes to class and it's boring and monotonous. He keeps looking at the clock and swears sometimes the hand goes backward just to aggravate him. As he groans at how tremendously slow time is going the teacher notices.

"Am I boring you Joshu?"

'What? Oh no no, I was just..."

"Oh, so than what was I just getting done talking about?"

"Well you were..." Joshu starts to panic, sweating profusely knowing he completely spaced out and wasn't paying attention to a single word the teacher said. Suddenly he notices some creepy kid outside in a trenchcoat looking around suspiciously.

Joshu thinks to himself what the heck is that kid doing, but as the teacher's voice grows louder and more agitated he says to himself "screw it, I hope it is a school shooter..."

Suddenly he notices the trench coat kid pulls a crossbow out of his backpack at aims in their direction

Josh screams and panics ducking as the arrow shatters the window and shoots one of his classmates in the head making him fall out of his sleep. Bryan Adams.

Joshu tries to hide his grin at this sudden lucky turn of events as all the students want to make a commotion out of fear and the teacher tells them to calm down and they all huddle around Adams as they pull the arrow out of his head checking to see if he's alright and he says he feels fine that it was just an arrow so the window probably deflected most of its power. The teacher still insists they call an ambulance as well as the police and by than the student has disappeared.

Adams is helped up by other students and Joshu can't help but want to get to the bottom of who that guy was. It leaves a sinking feeling in his chest.

As police come and investigate, taking the arrow in as evidence. Adams insists that he's fine and in fact actually feels refreshed. "Like I just won next week's game" and winks at some girls who scream with joy and Joshu grumbles. But being smart blurts out

"You're in no condition to play! For all we know you might have a concussion!"

The teacher says "For once Joshu is right. You need to go to the hospital and they need to do x-rays."

Adams is aware at this point Joshu is just trying to prevent Adams from playing and gives him a death glare. Joshu gets scared, whistling non-chalantly.

The week goes by and Adams was forced into hospital care. On the bus Adams gets on it a few seats in front of him with one girl to his left and another to his right trying to strike conversation. Joshu frustrated, he notices Adams looks his way with that death glare but turns away ignoring him. Joshu thinks "He...he doesn't scare me! Ok yeah he totally does. what's worse is he's part of the football team so it isn't just him I'd have to deal with. The whole school could turn on me!"

As Joshu is sitting there he notices a crab crawling up his leg and freaks out trying to shake it off but it won't budge. The girls just look at him funny. "What a weirdo..." Adams just tells the girls to try and ignore him when all of a sudden a strange figure emerges from Joshu and punches the crab off his leg causing it to hit the seat in front of him and Adams flinches.

One of the girls seems concerned but Adams insures her it's just a stomach ache from the meds they gave him. Joshu sees the apparition that punched the crab too but notices both just sortof fade away and looks around.

"Noone saw that shit?!"

Everyone just tries and ignores Joshu and the girl to the left says again with her eyes closed "what a weirdo!" the one on the right mutters "I bet he'll be the next guy to shoot someone with a crossbow!"

Adams gets a concerned look on his face but leaves well enough alone until he can get Joshu alone. During lunch he does just that. Joshu sits by himself at the same tree during lunch and this time he notices Adams is sitting on the other side and keeps his voice down.

"So I guess I'm not the only one... I didn't think I was that special, but I never imagined someone like you would have this ability too."

Joshu with his sandwich in his mouth gulps it down and says "what are you on about Adams? don't you have some floozies to attend too?"

"You know full well what I'm on about weirdo! I know you saw them too! Now you're gonna tell me what yours does or else I'm gonna make your life a living hell!"

Josh looks concerned but still is massively confused

"So you DID see the crab and buff dude! What the hell was that?! What did you do?!"

"What did I do?!" Adams calms himself down

"Ok, it's clear to me you're not even fully aware of your own stand...while I was in the hospital i got visited by some guys who said they were with the Speedwagon Foundation. They ran some tests on me and once I mentioned the arrow were certain I had what they called a stand. The arrow didn't hit you so I don't know how you got one."

Joshu thinks to himself "what is Adams talking about? Stands? Is that what those were? Was that thing that punched out the crab his stand? If it was that's pretty cool. Coolest thing that ever happened in his life! And to think this football players stand was just some creepy little ocean crab!"

Adams looks at the clouds as says "I didn't spend a week at the hospital. I spent a week letting myself get all sorts of tests to learn about these stand things. You think I like constantly having to be on edge on my sports career? Having to juggle decent grades and score points just to keep everyone's affection? As soon as I slip up those girls will stop talking to me. My parents will ignore me. The only thing separating someone like me from a loser like you is my attentiveness."

Joshu looks kind of annoyed at him "was that supposed to be a compliment orrrr"

"I don't know who shot me and frankly I don't care. Hes a guardian angel as far as I'm concerned. You know my parents beat the shit out of me? I got hair on my balls but still whince whenever they're in a bad mood. I don't say anything because what's the point? I'm afraid of living out on my own. They pay for the roof over my head. Where else would i go? What would I do? so many sleepless nights thinking about how I'm stuck like this. And my only way out is through a scholarship."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because weirdo, it isn't right. All our life people tell us we aren't entitled to anything. That we're shit. We get banned online for having our own opinion, people bully and spread rumors about us if we fall out of good graces, nothing is free, but when we want some payback suddenly we are bad people. I don't think that's right no matter who it happens too. Even some dork like you."

"You know you could start by not calling me names..."

"Sorry. Look, after school I want you to show me that stand of yours again."

Adams gets up and snatches the rest of Joshu's sandwich.

"What a jackass! When I figure out just what the hell a stand is imma use it to knock him out sense that arrow apparently failed too! But than what the hell was that arrow? And how come that one student just shot it blindly at our window? Why didn't I get hit but apparently still have this stand thing?"

[TO BE CONTINUED]


	2. Chapter 2: Stand by me

Joshu swore by the end of the day he would live up to Adam's desire to learn more about his stand, but not in the way he had hoped.

After school was over, Josh grabbed his bag and was walking when he bumped right into another student. Falling back "ow! Watch where you're going you..." he looks and sees it's one of the other football players named Kel Osbourne. Kel seems a lot nicer than Adams, immediately helping Joshu right up.

"Sorry about that. I was in a bit of a hurry when I heard Adams came back from the hospital finally. I wanted to talk to him as soon as possible. Are you alright though?"

Joshu is fine, but gets an eerie vibe from Kel. Could have something to do with the fact he's huge. Joshu is his senior but meanwhile he towers over Joshu and just about everyone else in the school. He thinks to himself about how "He's built...like a linebacker...Oh"

Suddenly he sees Adams and waves to Adams and they talk briefly but Adams informs Kel that he needs to talk to Joshu.

"Really? Is it something school related? Girl related?"

"Uh, yeah. Yeah Joshu's really good at math and I've been flunking math so..."

Kel has been friends with Adams for a long time and spends most of his time with him on and off the field. He knows when he's lying, but there isn't much he can do about it. He decides to drop it. "Oh, ok than. Guess I'll see you later..."

Adams takes Joshu aside and demands Joshu show him his stand again. Joshu mumbles "kinda putting me on the spot here, I don't know if I can just whip it out like" Adams goes to punch Joshu and the stand appears and grabs his fist. Adams arm is shaking furiously as Joshu's stand has a firm grip.

Adams pulls back.

"You need to start having faith in yourself Joshu. That's why the girls and guys alike make fun of you. Normies smell weakness and will take any opportunity. We have a real opportunity here and I don't know about you but I'm not gonna waste mine."

"Well what is all this?"

"I'll try to research more when I get home for you. But it'd be nice if you looked it up yourself. Theres all sorts of conspiracy sites that talk about stands, and while they aren't 100 accurate. I think it's a good starting point."

Joshu and Adams don't see Kel spying on their conversation because they're too engrossed in learning more about each others stands. Overheating them, Kel sighs.

Adams tells Joshu "Maybe I should go to your house and we can look it up together."

"Don't you have to get home and..."

"Screw home! Besides, I'd rather keep my mom napping for as long as possible."

"...is it stand rela--" "ofcourse it's stand related!"

Joshu suddenly begins to realize Adams is being enormously vague on purpose

"You seem so worried about what my stand does, what does yours do? I mean besides be some scary crab thing that crawls up my leg."

Adams looks around and goes to whisper to Joshu what his stand can do when he notices Kel listening it. Kel tries to hide but it's too late.

"You can come out Kel. I know you've been eaves dropping."

Kel comes out with his head down

"sorry Adams, you've just been acting weird and I thought..."

"Well it's nothing that concerns you. Unless you can see stands too."

Adams manifests his crab stand and it's crawling all over Kel's face. Joshu is grossed out but Kel doesn't notice at all.

"I didn't think so. Come-on Joshu. We gotta go do...homework."

As they walk away Kel thinks to himself

"So Adams and that Joshu kid have stands too. They're way too open about it. The last person you want to know you have a stand is another stand user. Adams is lucky I care about him as a friend. But I know this is far from over."

As Joshu and Adams browse terrible websites with connections to baby eating Satanist covens and aliens to the origins of stands, what does ring true is that normal humans cannot observe the stands at all. One less popular theory touted by a particular scientist says the stands are actually just a symptom of a parasite that awakens innate psychic abilities in its host as sortof a defense mechanism so it can mature and spread further.

Joshu looks at Adams

"So does that mean we're Venom?"

"Well...maybe I am. I'd say you're more like Peter Parker in Spiderman 3."

"I'd say you're more like a turd who can suck my wee-wee."

As they read on Joshu casually asks about Adam's stand. Bringing up how he told him about his abusive parents so what did he do where he doesn't worry about that anymore.

Adams rubs the back of his neck and admits while he's still learning the full extent of the stands power, he notices that whomever the crab attacks has very intense nightmares thereafter. Like to the point his parents started seeing doctors and therapists and that was just over a few days. but the nightmares have not stopped and he's wondering if it might kill them. Joshu notices he says that almost with delight, trying to hide his true feelings behind a facade of worry.

Joshu begins to realize that while Adams may appear to have a much better life, the reality is he has noone to protect or care about. That's why he is focused on learning about Joshu's stand. For some sortof selfish gain in the absence of anyone to protect. Also now he's even more worried about pissing off Adams knowing if his crab stand thing manages to pull a fast one he can forget about ever having another good night's sleep.

Joshu asks if any of these sites hold merit of a religious faith about the stands. Adams asks him why and he says that "well, many say that subconsciously a stand user names it's stand."

"And?"

"Well, what do you call your's in your head?"

"...pinch me. You?"

"Dont stop believing."

"Maybe. You know there's this nun chick whose always looking for donations. She says despite being blind she can see demons on people's shoulder and they should repent by donating. I wonder if she'll see our demons?"

"Are we really going to go make a day out of harassing some old nun lady?"

"Oh, and i suppose you have something better to do?"

"Oof. That's not the point."

They go down to the street corner where the nun named Courtney Love sits and tries collecting donations everyday. Despite how she's blind, she notices right away Adams and Joshu and gets up.

"I can smell demonic entities emanating from you two boys! When's the last time you've been to communion?"

Adams looks at Joshu with a smirk and goes up to the nun

"So Ms.Courtney, what do you know about these so called demons?"

"Step back heathen. I know how boys your age are. You get a taste of Satan's power and suddenly you think you're unstoppable. The Devil is a trickster and leaves nothing but despair. Don't you dialect me or God by asking about demons when all you want to do is use that knowledge to better serve them."

"Ok fine, you can hear me backing up can't you?"

Adams thinks Courtney is only using her ears as he shuffles back, summoning pinch me to attack and she clenches her Rosary.

"What did I just say?!" All of a sudden Adams bursts into flames the moment she begins to pray to her Rosary. He starts rolling on the ground but realizes too late this fire isn't stemming from something tangible but it is the nun's own stand.

"Holy shit Joshu help! This really hurts!"

"This is what awaits you if you don't get this silly idea out of your head that witchcraft is the answer to anything!"

Joshu summons don't stop believing amd in a flurry of punches knocks the nun out cold and the flames stop. Wobbly, Adams pulls himself up.

Joshu mentions how maybe she's onto something considering he never imagined he'd be assaulting a nun. Adams points out how this nun picks fights with people all the time. She's just a crazy and mean old lady who thinks stands are demons. "And like all these religious hypocrites she thinks her stand is somehow morally superior. People like her piss me off." He summons pinch me and fiercely squeezes her cheeks until they're blue from bruising.

"Adams what are you doing?!"

"What does it look like I'm doing? If a few bad dreams can make my parents leave me alone, I'm sure some night time terrors will make her change her tune and she'll think God told her to spill the beans on stands."

"You know Adams, at first I just thought you were a self centered jock who had the good life and didn't know how to empathize with others. Now I see you're worse than that. You're bitter, you're a bully, and you've convinced yourself that your victims deserve it because that's the way you were raised."

Adams walks away. "Where are you going?" Joshu yells at him and Adams casually glances behind

"You seem so sincere about this. So fine, you go ahead and go back to your normal life. The life where everyone thinks you're just some loser with no future. Maybe you can have your mommy take you to school every day so you don't have to overhear everyone talking about you. But me? I'm going to get to the bottom of what makes these stand things tic so I don't have to work a day in my life or give two shits what anyone else thinks. I've endured that long enough."

Joshu looks down realizing Adams is atleast partly correct. "Im not saying I want to just roll over and be a punching bag. But this isn't right."

"We have powers now Joshu. We determine what is and isn't right. And who better than us?"

"Maybe these things really are demons. Or you have to be a demon to use one."

[TO BE CONTINUED]


End file.
